


Before the Fall

by SuperStuckyLover (CatherineS)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky knows Zola did something to him, Captain America: The First Avenger, First Time, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, post-azzano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11175975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineS/pseuds/SuperStuckyLover
Summary: After Steve rescues Bucky at Azzano, Bucky worries about what Zola might have done to him while Steve's just happy to have him back. But sharing quarters leads to naked Cap and confessions of love.





	Before the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to cliophilyra for being willing to beta and Laura for talking Stucky with me. And the boys from Brooklyn for being so inspiring! Any mistakes are mine.

Bucky walked out of the General’s tent, still a little stunned. It had been days since Steve had rescued him from Azzano but it still didn’t feel quite real.

He had spent so long being sure he was going to die, almost hoping for death over the pain and fear of being Zola’s lab rat and the confusion of being drugged. Then, to recognize Steve’s voice, to see his Stevie‘s delicate features on the man looming over him... 

After Steve had broken the bonds holding him down and set him free, he had followed him on instinct and somehow they had escaped. Steve had made that ridiculous jump, across the entire damn factory floor. Bucky still couldn’t really wrap his mind around it. Not only was Steve bigger and healthy than he remembered, but he truly was a super-soldier. No one else could have gotten them out of there.

Over the last hour he and Steve had answered a million questions from the General and Agent Carter. They had wanted to know every detail of how he and the men had been captured, what they had seen at the base, anything he had heard. He told them everything he could remember. The questioning left him exhausted and on edge. Then they had asked about what had happened to him after he was separated from the others and he froze. 

He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t explain. How he had been restrained, injected. How they had beaten him when they first came for him, but how, after that the drugs were enough to keep him out of it most of the time, hallucinating wildly. Except for the times when it hurt. Then, whatever they injected him with, burned like fire in his veins. 

“I don’t remember,” he had said softly.

“Sargent Barnes?” It was the dame, Agent Carter, who asked. 

“They…” Bucky had licked his lips. Knowing that Steve would be able to tell he was lying. With any luck, the punk would keep quiet about it. “I’d only been separated a short while. Knocked me around a bit when they first pulled me, but then they restrained me and left.”

“Isolation and food deprivation?” Agent Carter had sounded puzzled and glanced at Steve who’d been watching Bucky with a look of concern since the questions started.

“No water or food.” Not by mouth anyway, Bucky suspected the IV they had hooked up a couple times had something in it to keep him going. “I was lucky Captain Rogers arrived when he did.” 

Bucky had known Steve would confirm the weight loss. He was a lot thinner than he’d been back in Brooklyn. 

A few more questions and they had let him go, off to see the medic on his own, Steve staying behind. 

It was a bit of a relief actually, he thought as he popped his head into the medical tent, to not have Steve hovering. Other than a few bruises and the weight-loss, he looked fine. Hopefully, the medics would just wave him off after a quick look at his chart. No uncomfortable questions about what happened. Right now he just wanted to get cleared and find a bunk, he felt as if he could sleep for a week. 

First things first though, now he needed to get past the doctor.

****

“Captain Rogers,” the General spoke sharply, dragging Steve’s attention back from where it had followed Bucky out of the tent. “Is there anything you want to add to Sargent Barnes’ account?”

“No sir.” 

And he really didn’t have anything to add, other than his suspicion that something had happened to Bucky that he was trying to hide. So, for now, he stuck with what he had seen with his own eyes. 

“He was restrained and confused, reciting his name, rank and serial number when I found him,” Steve paused, remembering his shock at seeing Bucky that way, “It took him a minute or two to recognize me.”

“That’s not surprising Captain. Your appearance has changed quite a bit since he saw you last.” Agent Carter sounded stern but there was a faint smile on her lips which, as usual, brought a slight flush to Steve’s cheeks. He remembered Bucky’s hand on his chest, touching him as though to reassure himself that it was really Steve in front of him. Probably didn’t help much, Steve thought wryly, seeing as he wasn’t the same skinny boy anymore.

Steve thought back to Bucky’s confusion and how unsteady he’d been. At the time Steve hadn’t been surprised. However, now he wondered if it had been more than deprivation or physical trauma. One of the tables had been covered with bottles of liquid, syringes, various medical supplies. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time; he was too focused on getting them out of there and confronting Schmitt. After their escape, within a day or so, Bucky had seemed pretty normal and alert, with no confusion as they got the men back across enemy lines to safety. But all the same, he knew Bucky, knew when he was lying and he had definitely been lying about what happened to him. 

“Rogers, you mentioned seeing a map of their bases. Think you can mark them out for us?” 

“Yes, sir.” Steve moved to the General’s table and went over all of the locations he’d seen marked on Hydra’s map. He could see the excitement in the General and Carter’s eyes as they made plans to take the fight to Hydra specifically. Pleased to have the opportunity to strike back at the man not only responsible for Dr. Erskine’s death but also for Bucky’s imprisonment, Steve started to make plans to gather his own team, starting with Bucky and his men.

****

Relieved to have escaped the medical tent approved for duty, Bucky went straight to the showers. Hot water after a couple weeks of being a prisoner and several days getting back to base was as close to paradise as he was likely to get anytime soon. He’d made a quick detour to get fresh clothes and dump his filthy ones. Now he stood naked under the lukewarm water, the pressure finally getting his muscles to relax a little. His water ration wouldn’t last long, so he quickly soaped up and did his best to get his hair clean. It was a wonder Steve had recognized him; there wasn’t much of his polished, out to impress the dames, look left. Although, if he were honest with himself, catching a look of admiration on Steve’s face had given him just as much pleasure as the reactions he got from the dames. 

Damn it, thinking about Steve while in the shower was not a good idea. Despite the increasing chill of the water, he could feel a twitch of arousal. Of course, at that point, the water shut off entirely. Damn it. Well, at least he was clean, if a little uncomfortable. 

“Hey, Sarge. Leave any water for the rest of us?”

Bucky grinned as Dum Dum and Gabe strolled in.

“Maybe enough if you share.”

Dum Dum gave him the finger as they both started to strip off, all of them laughing; glad that they made it back safely. Bucky dried off quickly, eager to get back into his clothes in the chilly air. 

“Where are the others?”

“Not sure, I think Morita was going to check on where they’re going to put us, looks like it’s going to be a tight squeeze unless they bring up more tents and cots.”

Just as Bucky was about to head out, Morita stuck his head into the showers, shaking his head when he saw Dum Dum and Gabe under the same showerhead. 

“We’re all bunking in F.”

“Thanks.” Bucky patted Morita’s shoulder.

“Not you, Sarge. They’ve got you sharing with Captain Rogers.”

Bucky’s hand dropped back to his side. Bunking with Steve? That was just…

Dum Dum whistled. “So what’s the deal with you and Captain America? He was asking if any of us had seen you when he set us loose.”

Bucky sighed. He was surprised the guys hadn’t been after him about Steve after the escape. He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the wall.

“We grew up together, back in Brooklyn, same school. He was a sick a lot, asthma, weak heart. He was a little guy, but full of piss and vinegar, always getting into fights.” Even as a kid, he’d been drawn to the part of Steve that just wanted to do the right thing, no matter what it cost him. Back then, Bucky thought it was his job to make sure it didn’t cost Steve more than he could handle. Now it looked like Steve could handle anything, all by himself. Bucky rubbed his heel against the wall, looking up as Gabe spoke.

“Sure isn’t a little guy now. He must have taken out 20 or more guys just getting to us. What happened to him?”

“He said he joined the army.” Bucky knew that sounded stupid. Steve had said that he’d volunteered for some sort of experiment. If they were going to be sharing space, the least Steve could do is be to tell him the whole story. He shook his head. “I guess I better go find him. You guys get some food and rest. I’ll see you tomorrow, we’ll figure out what they have planned for us.”

“See ya, Sarge.”

Bucky headed out and immediately ran into Steve heading towards him.

“Bucky, I was looking for you. They gave me a tent to myself. Seemed like a waste of space with everyone else being so crowded so I asked if you could bunk with me. If that’s okay with you?”

No way could Bucky say no to that look on Steve’s face. He couldn’t when they were kids and he sure as hell couldn’t now. It was almost worse seeing such an earnest look on this broader, more masculine version of Steve’s face. 

“Sure, it is. Just like old times, huh?” And maybe it would be. The two of them working together to survive, just on the battlefield instead of the alleyways of Brooklyn.

Steve’s smile lit up his face and they bumped shoulders as Bucky followed him towards their tent. It was almost as big as the general’s and Steve looked a bit embarrassed when Bucky raised an eyebrow at him as he ducked his head slightly to go through the doorway. 

Two cots and trunks, a small table between them, a larger table and two chairs. Other than the extra space, it wasn’t much different from bunking with the rest of the men. Bucky watched as Steve flopped down onto one of the cots. It sagged a bit under his weight and Bucky shook his head. He never would have imagined a day when Stevie was bigger than him. He could feel Steve’s eyes on him as he tugged off his boots and collapsed onto his belly on the bed. He rested his head on his arms, facing Steve.

“So, you going to tell me what happened? How joining the army made you…”

“Bigger?”

“I was going to say Captain America.” Bucky grinned as Steve’s ears turned pink. “But bigger is a good start. I’m guessing the asthma is gone too?”

Steve nodded, sitting up, feet back on the floor. 

“No health problems at all anymore. Bigger, as you noticed.” Steve grinned wryly. “I also heal faster. Cuts and bruises, they disappear in a day or so.”

“That’s…” amazing, a miracle, Bucky thought. Something he’d prayed for more than once over the years; that Steve wouldn’t be sick no more. But…

“How?”

Steve ducked his head, hands twisting where they rested between his knees.

“Remember your last night before shipping out? At the Stark Expo? You wanted me to go dancing with you and the girls but…”

Bucky remembered. They’d argued and hugged and in the end he’d gone off dancing with the girls.

“You were determined to try and enlist again.”

“Yeah, Dr. Erskine came in and asked me why I wanted to fight. If I wanted to kill Nazis.” 

Huh, Bucky raised his eyebrows.

“What did you tell him?”

Steve looked up. He had the same defiant look Bucky had seen a hundred times before on his face, usually right after a fight he’d lost. 

“That I didn’t like bullies.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “He said maybe the army needed a little guy. Gave me my papers and I was off to basic.” 

That didn’t sound like any army doctor Bucky had met so far. Had he been here at base or back in the States?

“Who is he?”

“Was.” Steve paused, sadness shading his face. “Abraham Erskine. He was a German scientist, working on a super soldier serum. He escaped from Hydra, defected to the US. Hydra had him killed right after I came out of the capsule, when we knew it had worked.” 

Super soldier serum, Bucky stared at Steve. “You volunteered to be experimented on?”

Steve shifted a little, the defiant look back on his face.

“No. Well, yes. He picked me.”

“He picked you,” Bucky repeated. He watched Steve squirm, looking a little uncomfortable under Bucky’s stare. Good. Bucky could feel a mix of fear and anger building in his chest.

“He said that the serum amplified things. That he wanted a man who knew compassion, not a bully. Bucky, what…” 

Bucky buried his head in his hands for a moment, pressing against his own skull, before his anger burst out. 

“What were you thinking? What if something went wrong? You could have died!” Bucky rolled to his feet, standing over Steve. He vaguely remembered asking Steve if it had hurt when they were trying to escape and Steve had said a little. Oh god, it had probably been excruciating, bones growing all of a sudden, skin stretching. He was a foot taller now at least!

“But it didn’t Buck! It worked! I’m healthy and strong and I can do some good, especially now that I’m over here.”

“You always have to put yourself in danger, take risks, why, Stevie?” Bucky felt his hands clench tight.

“Bucky, you always tried to protect me, growing up, you know? You’re my best friend; don’t you think that goes both ways? I didn’t want you to be over here without me.” Steve was so earnest, hand reaching out to snag Bucky’s arm. “It was worth it. If I wasn’t the way I am now, you’d still be there, in Azzano. Being able to bring you out, that was worth any risk to me.”

“Steve.” Bucky couldn’t turn away from the look on Steve’s face. He did understand, as much as he hated that Steve had taken that risk, he knew. Steve had come for him and he was no better, unwilling to leave Steve behind when Steve wanted him to go, before he made that crazy leap. If their roles had been reversed, he’d have done the exact same thing. But the thought of Steve being a test subject still made his stomach twist. He felt the hand on his arm tighten before releasing him.

“Bucky, what happened to you? When I found you…” 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” Bucky growled, pacing away from where Steve was still sitting. He couldn’t talk about this, not with Steve, not anyone. He’d heard the rumors about Schmitt and his experiments long before he was captured. Had Zola done something to him, could he end up like Schmitt? He remembered injections that burned, made his whole body feel as if it was on fire. But he didn’t feel any different now, other than exhausted. Maybe whatever they’d been injecting him with was for interrogation, maybe the only point was the pain?

A hand touched his arm and he flinched, jerking around to stare at Steve who was standing behind him. He hadn’t even noticed him getting up. Steve pulled his hand back but a look of hurt flashed in his eyes and Bucky felt like the worst person ever. He’d always tried to stop Steve from getting hurt, now he was causing it. Steve had risked his life to find him, coming after him on his own, not knowing if he was alive or dead. His Stevie, even if he wasn’t little no more. Bucky glanced away, not sure what to say, when Steve spoke gently.

“Bucky, please, I want to help you.” How many times had Bucky said the same thing when they were kids? It didn’t matter whether he though Steve should have done this or not. He had, it had been a success, and he was here. He needed to just accept that and be glad that they were together. No way was he going to let Steve go on any missions without Bucky there to watch his back. He sighed. 

“You already did, pal. I’m alive and back here with you.” He smiled, glancing up at Steve. ”My hero.”

“Bucky.” Steve’s cheeks were flushed and he looked away from Bucky, not meeting his gaze, a little frown appearing. Despite the physical changes, Bucky could see that Steve still didn’t really get how amazing he was. Without thinking about it, Bucky reached out, gripping the back of the blond’s neck and pulling him down so their foreheads touched. Steve stood perfectly still for a second before one hand came up, grasping Bucky’s shoulder firmly.

“I missed you, punk.” Bucky quickly pressed his lips to Steve’s forehead before releasing his neck. As he pulled back, both Steve’s arms came around him, pulling him into a fierce hug. 

“Me too, jerk.” Steve spoke against the side of his face, the brush of air making Bucky shiver. A slight tightening of Steve’s grip and then Bucky was released, staggering slightly as he got his balance back.   
“Whoa.” The room spun for a second and then everything settled down.

“You okay Buck?” Steve reached out and Bucky just patted his arm.

“Just a little dizzy. I’ll be fine,”

“Why don’t you lay down for a bit? I’ll get us something to eat. I can fill you in about the briefing I had with the general and Agent Carter when I get back.”

“Sure Steve.” Bucky watched Steve leave and then lay back; head on his pillow and was asleep within minutes.

****

When Steve returned about twenty minutes later, Bucky was clearly dead to the world. Steve quietly put down the tray of food on the table and stepped closer to Bucky’s cot. Bucky was curled up on his side, one hand tucked up near his face. Not so different from the way he slept when they were kids and would share a bed during sleepovers. Except that there were lines of exhaustion in his face that sleep didn’t quite smooth out. Steve gently brushed his fingers through Bucky’s unruly hair, pushing it away from his eyes. No reaction, so Steve decided to let Bucky sleep. He’d leave what food would keep for Bucky and eat the rest. They would need to go to the mess for breakfast in the morning anyway. Grabbing the blanket at the foot of the cot, he draped it carefully over Bucky.

Sitting down at the table, Steve dug into his meal. Ever since the serum, he’d been able to put away a ridiculous amount of food. More than he’d ever have believed he could eat at once, even if they could have afforded it, back in Brooklyn. Dr. Erskine had warned him that it would be a likely side effect of his increased metabolism. And he definitely felt it when he went without now. He’d pretty much been feeling like he was starving since about half a day out of Azzano. As he ate, his gaze returned to Bucky, who’d rolled over onto his back. 

He got caught up in watching the rise and fall of Bucky’s breathing as Steve absently finished his food and his friend’s. His gaze drifted up to Bucky’s face, past the hand curled now on Buck’s chest. Despite what Steve was pretty sure had been torture at Hydra’s hands, whatever they’d done hadn’t left physical scars that he could see. Bucky was as beautiful as he remembered. And he did remember. There was a reason Bucky had been a frequent subject of Steve’s art sketches for years. Objectively, his friend had always had a strong body, smooth skin with solid muscle underneath. And a face that could resemble an angel or the devil himself when he was in a mood to cause trouble. If Steve was honest with himself, his youthful adoration of his friend had grown into something else. Bucky had always thought that Steve was disappointed that the dames weren’t interested in him. But it was really how much they loved Bucky and how much he loved them back that made him jealous. Bucky always assumed the jealousy was directed at him but it had really been about the girls who captured Buck’s attention. 

Steve sighed. He loved Bucky, always had, despite knowing it was wrong, that it was illegal and dangerous. But it wasn’t something he could change, so he’d accepted what he had, grateful for Bucky’s friendship. Finding out that Bucky had been captured, maybe even killed, while he was back in the US, being a performing monkey, as Agent Carter had said, had made him feel sick. To find him alive, even to have him angry over what Steve had done, he really couldn’t, or shouldn’t, ask for more.

But knowing that didn’t change the way he’d felt when Bucky had jokingly called him his hero. Or the feel of Bucky’s lips on his forehead. Steve stared at Bucky’s mouth, full lips slightly parted, a little chapped. He wondered what they’d feel like pressed against his own. He hadn’t been able to resist the opportunity to hug Bucky tightly. Since the serum, he’d always been a bit concerned about not knowing his own strength and hurting someone by mistake. But having Bucky in his arms, smelling the familiar scent of his sweat, he hadn’t even thought about being careful. He just took advantage of his bigger self and pulled Bucky close.

“Come on Rogers, get a grip on yourself,” Steve whispered to himself. “Bucky loves you like a little brother, he always has. Nothing more.” Clearly, he needed sleep. Getting up, he moved quietly to his cot. Making sure not to disturb Buck, Steve slipped off his boots and crawled into bed, hoping sleep would come quickly.

****

Bucky woke with a start; sure that someone was watching him. Yup, there was Steve, sitting at the table, a piece of paper and pencil in front of him. Bucky groaned, was Steve drawing him? It had been a long time since he’d caught Steve sketching him. It never failed to make him feel a little uneasy with the scrutiny but at the same time kinda warm and fuzzy that Steve thought him worth drawing. 

“Buck?” Steve was watching him, a faint smile curving his lips, and Bucky rested his arm over his eyes.  
“What time?” 

“7:15. I didn’t want to wake you, you looked like you needed it.”

“Thanks a lot, pal, you saying I’ve lost my dashing good looks?” At the lack of response, Bucky dropped his arm and sat up. A blanket was covering him that he didn’t remember pulling up. He must have dropped off and Steve covered him up. Glancing over, he couldn’t miss that Steve was staring at him, a hint of pink staining his cheeks. 

Feeling more than a little self-conscious, Bucky tossed off the blanket and got up, heading toward the basin and small mirror across from their beds. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Steve shoving the paper he’d been working on into a book. Trying to ignore the other man, Bucky splashed some water on his face before looking into the mirror. No wonder Steve didn’t respond, he looked like crap. Tired eyes, chapped lips, stubble on his cheeks, even his hair was too long, falling into his eyes. Definitely not the smooth-faced slicked back Bucky he used to be. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, starting slightly as a hand came down to rest against his shoulder, feeling a gentle squeeze. He hadn’t even noticed Steve moving from the table. Opening his eyes, all Bucky could see was the image of Steve filling the mirror, a confusing mix of affection and concern on his face. And while that face that he knew better than his own hadn’t really changed, the body attached to it certainly had, dwarfing Bucky’s own. Focusing on the two of them in the mirror, Steve looked the picture of health, looming a couple inches taller, shoulders definitely broader than Bucky’s own. It was disconcerting, the change in size, though Bucky was more thankful than he could convey that Steve was healthy and strong, that all the fears for the other man’s frail body were over. But Bucky had spent most of his life seeing himself as Steve’s protector. The perfect soldier behind him seemed more likely to be rescuing him than the other way around. He had saved him from Zola and Schmitt after all. 

Bucky’s gaze dropped down to where his hands were gripping the sink. He might not see Steve’s eyes on him but he could feel the warmth radiating against his back, Steve was standing so close. Bucky shifted and the hand on his shoulder slid down to cover his own, Steve’s pale skin contrasting against his own slightly darker tone. He felt as much as heard Steve’s soft sigh.

“Bucky.” He looked up as Steve paused. “Stop thinking.” Steve was smiling at him, eyes still creased a bit with concern. Was this how Steve had felt before? When Bucky had been the one coming to the rescue? Bucky let go of the sink, squeezing Steve’s hand briefly before pulling it back to stuff into his pocket.

“I’m fine,” Bucky said finally, leaning back against the sink, both hands in his pockets. And while he might not be right now, still off kilter with this new version of his best friend and what happened at Azzano, he would be. No way was he going to let Steve down out here.

Steve’s smile widened, crinkling the corners of his eyes.

“Come on, you must be starving.” Steve patted his shoulder. “Let’s get breakfast.”

Steve strode over to the door, pushing it wide and ushering Bucky through in front of him. Bucky squinted a little, adjusting to the bright sunlight as they headed over to the mess tent. Surreptitiously, he watched Steve, how he inclined his head or replied to the other soldiers who acknowledged him. There was a confidence there that little Steve had never had for all his righteous anger back in Brooklyn. It made Bucky wonder how much came with Erskine’s serum and knowing the doctor felt he was the best man for the job. No matter how upset he’d been at the idea of Steve risking an experimental treatment, he was happy that someone else had really seen Steve, had looked beyond his health and small size. He’d felt guilty after shipping out, that in those last few minutes with Steve he’d accused him of wanting to enlist to prove something. He’d always known it wasn’t about that for Steve, that it was about duty and doing the right thing. But he’d been happy and felt guilty for it, seeing Steve turned down meant knowing he’d be safe. 

“Buck?” Bucky stopped as Steve bumped their shoulders together. He raised his eyebrow at Steve, waiting.

“I want to form a team to go after Schmitt and Hydra.” Steve had that old stubborn look on his face, one Bucky had seen a hundred times before.

And it wasn’t really a surprise, though it did raise the hair on the back of Bucky’s neck. No way would he let Steve do that alone. He nodded to let Steve know he was listening and they kept walking while Bucky waited to hear what else Steve wanted to say. 

“Do you think Gabe and Morita and the others would be in?” Steve hesitated for a moment. “I know they’ve had a rough time of it but…” 

“Yeah, Steve, I’m pretty much one hundred percent sure they’ll all be in.” And he was. After seeing what they’d seen, guys disappearing, no way any of them would pass on the chance to team up with Captain America to take down Hydra.

“And you, Buck? Would you be willing?”

Bucky looked over, a little hurt that Steve even had to ask. It made his voice rougher than usual when he responded; though the pain faded at the blinding smile he got in response.

“I told you before, punk. I’m with you ‘til the end of the line.” 

****

Steve paused at the edge of the clearing, watching what looked to be normal activity around the Hydra base in front of him. Their intel had suggested this was a weapons factory so it was first on their list of targets. A quick check and he could see that everyone was in position. Dernier and Gabe were placing the last of their explosives, ready to blow on his signal. Morita, Falsworth and Dugan were on the other side of the perimeter and had signaled as they settled in. Steve glanced back and up to the nearby ridgeline where Bucky would have been invisible if not for Steve’s serum enhanced vision. He could see Bucky was ready, sniper rifle aimed at the compound in front of them. With any luck, Steve would get in and grab any information that looked useful, they’d blow the place sky high, and hightail it back to their truck then back to base. If they were very lucky, they might find someone worth capturing. Steve tried to put the idea of getting his hands on Schmitt and his pet scientist Zola out of his mind. 

Steve waited patiently as a truck headed toward the gate before a massive explosion blasted it off the ground and over onto its side. He suspected Dernier was quite happy with Stark’s latest tech as other explosions started going off along the perimeter fencing. Time to move. A quick check of Bucky’s position and Steve took off, over the fence, heading for the side door to the building. He could hear gunfire off to the east, a sure sign that the others had crossed over as well and were creating enough of a diversion that many of the Hydra soldiers would funnel out of the building into the yard, making them prime targets for Bucky’s sharp eyes. At least that was the plan.

Two soldiers burst out of the door Steve was heading for and he quickly threw the shield, taking one out while he slammed into the second. A solid hit to the head and the guy went down and Steve entered the building, moving as quickly and quietly as he could down the hallway. If weapons were being made, the design plans needed to be stored somewhere and Carter’s source had passed on a rough map of the building that Steve had memorized. As he headed further along, he stopped briefly to place small explosives at the entrances to the storage rooms. Stark had assured them that with the type of weaponry stored there, the charges they were setting should be enough to destroy the entire building, weapons and all. But he’d also said that if Steve had a chance to see what they were working on he should take it. Stark had said it with the same childlike glee he had when working on something new, the same excitement he’d shown while flying a plane over enemy airspace, or watching Steve practice with the new shield

So Steve kept following the path he’d mapped out in his head. The hallways were mostly empty. He quickly dispatched three more Hydra soldiers before finally reaching the room that seemed mostly likely to be the control center. Pausing to take a breath and ready himself, Steve burst through the door to find it abandoned. Worktables, some with what looked like gun prototypes in various states of assembly, and a few papers were all that was left. Whoever had been working here was already gone. Had it been Zola? Steve suspected he would have fled at the first sign of an attack. Just in case, he grabbed the few papers remaining and shoved them in a pocket before grabbing one of the guns and heading out the door. A quick stop just inside the main assembly room to leave a few more explosives and Steve was done. A few minutes later, he was back out the door he had come in, still hearing occasional gunfire from the far side of the compound. Time to let the others know he was clear, so Dernier could blow the charges and bring this place down.   
Steve slowed down, using the smoking vehicles, remnants of his team’s target shooting apparently, as cover from the remaining Hydra soldiers. Intent on getting close enough to signal Dernier, he finally stepped out into the open, shield raised high. It looked like there were a handful of Hydra men left standing, guns on the ground, as Dugan and Gabe stood guard. Dernier raised his hand in response to Steve’s signal and Steve lowered his shield, heading over toward them, intent on getting clear of the building before the charges were blown. 

“Down, Cap!”

Steve heard Dugan yell and hit the ground hard, heart pounding just as the crack of Bucky’s rifle sounded. He heard a voice calling him and rolled to his back. Beside one of the Jeeps, maybe 15 feet from where he’d been standing, a body was crumpled on the ground, gun still gripped in its hand. There was a bullet hole clean through the forehead and judging from the amount of blood starting to collect underneath, the back of the head was gone. 

“Cap. You okay?” It was Morita beside him, crouching down and Steve nodded, sitting up, staring back at where Bucky had been positioned. The adrenaline was still rushing through his veins, making his heart pound. Even though he was confident in this body’s ability to handle injury, getting shot was not something he wanted to experience. Bucky was standing, staring down at them, rifle hanging at his side. Steve picked up the prototype that he’d dropped when he hit the ground and handed it to Morita. He then rolled to his feet and stood, raising his hand in acknowledgment in Bucky’s direction. Bucky glared at him a moment longer. Even at this distance, Steve’s serum enhanced senses could tell that the other man was upset. And then, between one blink and the next, Bucky vanished into the trees, no doubt heading for the truck.

Steve sighed as he and Morita headed over to the rest of the men. He was pretty sure he was in for a lecture when they got back to base. Bucky wouldn’t do it in front of the others, Steve was their leader now. But alone, he was sure that it was going to be just like when they were little and he was getting his ass handed to him on every street corner and Bucky was on him about having no sense of self-preservation. Steve was just glad Bucky didn’t know about the grenade incident during training. That really wouldn’t go over well. 

“Let’s move out. Tie the prisoners up and we’ll put them in the back.” Steve paused. “Dernier, as soon as we’re all clear of the fence, blow the rest of Stark’s charges.”

“My pleasure.” Dernier pulled a couple of control boxes out of his pockets and headed toward the perimeter with the rest of them, prisoners herded in front. Dugan, Morita, and Falsworth covered the prisoners as Gabe fell in beside Steve. Neither flinched as the explosions started going off behind them, keeping a steady pace back to where they’d left their transportation back to base.

“Sarge is the best shot I’ve seen since I came over.” Gabe spoke softly, not looking at Steve, his gaze alert to any unexpected movement around them. 

Steve didn’t blame him. Despite his enhanced senses, he had totally missed the guy that nearly shot him. They all needed to be extra alert to the dangers in going after Hydra rather than ordinary enemy soldiers.

“Not sure even he could have made that shot before.” 

Steve glanced down at Gabe’s face with a frown. Before what? Before Steve joined them? That didn’t make any sense. They stopped at the truck, Steve pulling the gate down so the others could get the prisoners loaded into the back. 

“What did you mean by before? Before what, Gabe?” 

Steve touched the other man’s shoulder and then realized that he was staring at the front of the truck where Bucky had emerged from the trees. His friend didn’t look very pleased, despite the successful mission. Bucky was glaring at him and it sent a shiver up his spine that Steve tried to ignore. Intense was a really good look on Bucky, it always had been.

“I don’t think he’s happy with you, Cap,” Gabe whispered, nudging Steve’s shoulder. 

“No, no it doesn’t look like it.”

In fact, it looked like Bucky might be even angrier for a moment as he watched Gabe and Steve. No way was he going to get out of this without harsh words from his friend. And he could hardly blame Bucky. He’d taken a foolish risk stepping into the open like that. 

“Make sure the others are fine and then you better drive. Give us a minute.” 

Gabe shook his head and stayed at the back, talking to the others as Steve cautiously approached his friend. 

“Bucky?” The other man was still glaring, cheeks flushed, and despite Steve’s old inclination to be stroppy when Bucky came to his rescue, he did understand why, he always had. It had just been hard when he’d been so weak to admit that he needed Bucky’s help. 

“Bucky, thank you. Some things never change, huh?” Carefully, Steve reached out, giving a gentle squeeze to Bucky’s upper arm. He wasn’t foolish enough to think that would appease Bucky but he did smile a little as the tension in Bucky’s frame eased slightly, his gaze softening a bit as he gave Steve the once over. Steve flushed a little as Bucky’s eyes lingered and he shifted a bit, releasing Buck’s arm as the other man finally spoke.

“Thought you said I took the stupid with me. Looks like you kept most of it for yourself, punk.” A faint smile was curving Bucky’s lips but there was still an echo of fear in his eyes, fear that Steve knew he’d put there. It made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry.” Steve meant it, even though he knew sorry wouldn’t have been good enough if Bucky hadn’t made the shot and he ended up full of bullets. The serum made him stronger but not invulnerable.

“Don’t be sorry. Just try to be more cautious. It isn’t gonna be a bullet that gets me; it’s gonna be a heart attack when you pull something stupid.” Bucky reached out and grabbed him, pulling him hard into a one armed hug, rifle brushing against his side. Steve sagged into it, a mix of relief that they both were safe and that Bucky was forgiving him like he always had when they were kids. Still felt strange to be the bigger of the two of them though. Steve let his face brush against the top of Bucky’s hair, catching the faint scent of the hair crème he’d always used. They needed to get in the truck and go but Steve couldn’t resist enjoying the feel of Bucky against him for a long as he could. 

The sound of the truck engine firing up and Bucky tensing in his arms was enough for Steve to release him. Bucky rolled his eyes and gave him a slight push toward the truck.

“You’re in the middle. Sniper needs the window.” 

Steve rolled his eyes but slipped his shield off his back and hopped up into the truck next to Gabe without a word. It was a bit of a tight squeeze once Bucky was in and the door closed. Steve needed to give Gabe room to handle the gears, so he was pretty much pressed up against Bucky’s left side. Bucky had his rifle propped against the window, his body curving away from Steve, Which gave Steve’s upper body some room, but unfortunately, for Steve, had the back of Bucky’s thigh pressing against Steve’s hip and upper thigh. It was more than a little distracting and Steve could feel his body start to react. No, no, no, not good. He tried to unobtrusively shift forward a bit but all that did was bump his shoulder into Bucky’s back.

“Steve! Stop squirming.” 

Bucky glared at him and Steve felt his face flush, looking helplessly at Gabe who was clearly trying not to laugh. 

“Cut him some slack, Sarge. He’s a big boy and you’re almost sitting on his lap.” 

Steve froze. Bucky hadn’t ever been much of a blusher, but the tips of his ears were a little pink.

“Fuck you, Gabe. You can have my rifle and I’ll drive.”

“Nope, he’s your childhood friend. If anyone is going to be in his lap, it’s you.”

“Can you both just shut up! Pay attention to the road and just do your sniper thing,” Steve ground out. 

“Sorry, Cap.” Gabe had an apologetic look on his face and turned back to the road in silence.

Steve turned toward Bucky who was still wound up pretty tight. With a soft sigh, Steve shifted sideways and rested one arm across the back of the bench seat. It was a bit uncomfortable and he was facing the side of Bucky’s head unless he turned his head to look through the windshield. But it put a few inches between them. 

“Sorry, Stevie. I didn’t…” 

“I know you didn’t, Buck. It’s okay. Let’s just get back to base,”

Bucky turned his head to face Steve for a moment before giving a quick nod and turning his gaze back to the business at hand. For the next few hours, Bucky kept his eyes on the trees at the side of the road. Steve kept as still as possible but after a while, he let his hand slip forward, brushing against the short hair on Bucky’s neck before resting against his shoulder. He felt a tiny bit of tension ease in the other man as Bucky glanced back at him with a quick grin before settling back to scanning the road. Steve turned to look over his shoulder at Gabe, who seemed relaxed, a faint smile on his lips, as they drove along. Steve could hear the others talking occasionally from the back but nothing loud or concerning. With the base destroyed and the possible gun plans, it looked like their mission had been a success. One Hydra base down, Steve thought. It was the first step on the road to wiping out Schmitt and Zola for good.

****

Bucky slowly walked back to Steve’s tent from the local bar. The men had all headed out for a celebratory drink after getting cleaned up, since they had a couple days off and Bucky had joined them while Steve met with Carter and the general. It had been good to just sit back and relax, have a few drinks, joke around with the boys. He took some ribbing over Steve and his own mother-hen behavior and a lot of admiration was expressed for his sniper skills. But after an hour or so, the others were getting more than a little drunk and Bucky was annoyingly still sober. So he’d patted Dugan on the shoulder and told them ‘don’t do anything I wouldn’t’ and slipped out the door into the chilly night air. 

Another thing he had to thank Zola for, along with his nightmares? Bucky didn’t understand why he couldn’t get drunk or why he was more accurate than ever before with his rifle. But it had to have something to do with the drugs he’d been injected with. Thinking back, he tried to remember if Zola had said anything but his memories were clouded by the pain that had driven him to scream in between sessions of repeating his name and serial number over and over again. And he couldn’t bring himself to say anything, not to the doctors and not to Steve. He wasn’t going to become anyone’s test subject and he wasn’t going to let Steve go out without him. Steve might be Captain America super soldier, but the punk still needed a keeper!

Preoccupied with thoughts of what he’d been injected with and how to get Steve to be more cautious, Bucky opened the door to their tent.

“Hey, Buck.”

Bucky looked up and froze. Steve was standing in front of him rubbing his damp hair with a towel. In fact, Steve was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a towel around his hips. And while Bucky had seen Steve nearly naked a hundred times when they were kids, this was not the same. He’d always thought Steve was beautiful but he’d also been fragile. Bucky had refused to think even think about touching him, afraid he either hurt him or make him angry. Post serum Steve was still beautiful, but in a definitely anything but fragile way.

“Bucky?”

All of the feelings he’d always had for Steve, that he’d smothered by spending time with as many gals as he could, came roaring back as he stared at the perfection that was his friend. Steve’s pale skin was taut and smooth above the towel, flat hard stomach rising to a solid chest and shoulders, muscles bulging as Steve shifted nervously. Bucky couldn’t look away.

“Bucky...” The towel Steve had been using to dry his hair was suddenly between them, placing another layer between Steve’s lower body and Bucky’s eyes. 

At the soft sound of Steve’s voice, Bucky looked up at his face, seeing the bright flush on his cheeks. The same face he’d known for years. Steve was embarrassed. It was a reminder that no matter how powerful his new body was, it was still little Stevie in there who blushed at the slightest attention.

“Sorry. I just didn’t expect...” Bucky paused.

“What?” Steve’s head was tilted, eyes watching Bucky’s face. It almost gave him pause but he wanted Steve to understand.

“You’re perfect, Stevie. Look at you. Strong, healthy. You got the body to match the scrappy stand-up guy I grew up with. It’s amazing.”

The flush on Steve’s skin had moved down the back of his neck, even a light blush of pink across his upper chest. Bucky couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Can I?” 

Steve looked at him questioningly and Bucky reached out a hand. Steve stood very still, blue eyes wide, as Bucky’s fingers brushed against his shoulder, sliding over the smoothness of his skin. It felt silky against the roughness of Bucky’s calloused fingertips. He pressed slightly, feeling the hard muscle and bone beneath. He looked down at the rise and fall of Steve’s chest. No wheezing, even though Steve was breathing a little fast. Bucky could feel his own heart rate speed up a little as he slid his hand down across the hard muscle of Steve’s chest, and he watched his thumb brushing against the tiny hard nipple. 

“God, Bucky,” Steve groaned, one hand coming up to grip Bucky’s, pressing it hard between Steve’s hand and chest. Bucky felt Steve’s other hand settle against the back of his neck and he shivered. Steve’s thumb curved up against his jaw, tilting his head up so he couldn’t look away. They were so close. Bucky let his other hand come up to brush against Steve’s cheek. Steve’s eyes closed for a moment as he pressed his cheek into Bucky’s hand. Steve was so beautiful, so sweet, letting Bucky touch him when he sure as hell didn’t deserve the privilege. But there was no way he could hide from this; pretend it was anything but what it was. The arousal he felt was going to be obvious to Steve any minute as close as they were. He loved his Stevie, was in love with him, and he wanted him with a desire that was starting to make him feel dizzy.

He needed to say something.

“Stevie, I…” But before he could get the words out, Steve pulled him closer and he felt soft lips press against his own. Shock made him freeze for a second, until Steve pulled back, hands releasing him.

“I’m sorry, Buck, I thought…” 

He was starting to turn away. Bucky grabbed for him, getting up in Steve’s face, cupping a cheek so that Steve couldn’t look away.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. Sweetest kiss I ever got.”

“Bucky,” Steve sighed.

“I mean it, Stevie.” 

Bucky held Steve’s face between his hands, thumbs tracing the curve of his lower lip, pressing down slightly. He held Steve’s gaze as he moved in, first just brushing his lips to Steve’s, feeling one of Steve’s hands settle against his side. As he pressed harder, encouraging Steve to open his lips, licking at them, he felt his jacket pulling in Steve’s grip. He sucked at Steve’s lower lip before breaking away and taking a deep breath. He needed to say it, for Steve to know. But before he could say a word, Steve was hugging him tightly, lips against his ear.

“I love you, Buck.”

“Stevie…” Bucky tried to get the words out, wanting Steve to know he felt the same, that Steve was everything to him.

“I’ve loved you, wanted you, forever. Since I knew what it meant. But I never thought you’d feel the same, Buck. You and all your girls drove me crazy.” 

Steve’s smile was a little crooked and it made Bucky’s chest ache. He’d always thought it was better if he focused his desires on the gals. 

“I’m sorry, Stevie.” He should have said something back then, when he first started to realize.

“I used to lay awake, when we shared the apartment. I know you were trying to be quiet, but I could hear you with them. The sounds you made, that they made. I envied them, that they could share that with you.” 

Bucky stared wide-eyed at Steve’s confession.

“Stevie, I never felt about any of them the way I feel about you. I won’t lie, I like women.” Bucky stroked his hand down Steve’s back, tracing his spine down to the edge of the towel. Steve shivered under his hand and Bucky took a deep breath. He could say this, needed to. “But I love you, always have, always will. That’s never gonna change.” 

The smile on Steve’s face made it light up, made him look so sweet, despite his imposing body. The fact that it was Bucky’s declaration of love that brought that expression to his face made Bucky feel like a movie star. Steve’s face tilted down and his lips brushed softly against Bucky’s as he spoke against them.

“Then show me.” 

“Stevie?”

“Love me. Show me what had the dames coming back for more.” The curve of Steve’s lips was a mix of shy and mischievous and it made Bucky’s head spin. He pressed Steve tightly against him and kissed him, licking and nipping at his plush lower lip, the soft sounds Steve was making in response driving his own arousal higher. Deepening the kiss, he stroked over the base of Steve’s spine, just above his towel and was rewarded with a sharp thrust forward from Steve. No way could Bucky miss the erection tenting the front of Steve’s towel, now pressing against Bucky’s hip. Steve had to be aching; Bucky could feel it through the towel and his own gear. 

Breaking the kiss, Bucky pulled back, shrugging his jacket off before starting to unbutton his shirt. Steve was watching him intently as his fingers fumbled with the buttons and Bucky felt his face heat. So much for his suave reputation, damn it.

“Let me.” 

Steve hands closed over his then pushed them to the side, as he made quick work of Bucky’s jacket and button-up shirt. Soon just his t-shirt remained and warm hands slid against his skin as Steve tugged it up over his head, tossing it onto the other bed. Bucky watched as Steve reached out, brushing his fingers gently along Bucky’s collarbone.

“Come here.” Steve’s voice was low, his eyes intense as they followed the path his fingers were taking on Bucky’s skin.

Bucky pressed forward, sliding his arms around Steve’s back, feeling the muscles tense and relax. He tilted his head up to press a kiss just underneath Steve’s jaw, trying to keep it slow. 

“Buck, I may be new to this but I’m not made of glass, at least not anymore.” 

Bucky turned the gentle kiss to a sucking bite, Steve’s gasp loud in his ears.

“I noticed, punk, taller than me, more muscles. Do I want to see what’s under that towel? You bigger everywhere?” Bucky shifted, pressing his hip up against the bulge under Steve’s towel.   
“Bucky,” Steve whined. One of his hands was reaching for Bucky’s belt, pulling it loose almost before he noticed. 

“Uh uh. You first, Stevie. Let me see you.”

Steve’s face was flushed but his hand went to the towel, tugging it free, though he kept it in his hand, as if he wasn’t quite ready to be so bare.

For a second, Bucky just stared. It wasn’t so much that Steve was big, which he was, but that he looked perfect, proportional. Big there like everywhere else, and hard, the tip a rosy pink and damp.  
“Jesus, Stevie.” Bucky reached for the towel, tossing it on the bed with one hand while the other went right for Steve’s erection. He paused before he touched, looking up into Steve’s eyes for permission. Steve hesitated for a second and then nodded and Bucky let his fingers stroke over the surface. It was silky smooth, heavy and solid as he closed his fingers around it, squeezing lightly. Steve groaned, the muscles in his thighs were twitching under Bucky’s other hand, so Bucky pushed him gently back against the bed.

“Sit.” Steve sat down, legs spread at the edge of the bed as Bucky knelt. Steve’s eyes were wide, staring down at him as Bucky pressed close, one hand stroking Steve’s thigh, the other stroking over the tip of his erection, A bead of fluid swelled up and Bucky stroked over it with his thumb, spreading the moisture around.

“Ever let a dame do this, Stevie? Touch you like this? They must have been pounding down your door after Erskine.” 

Bucky could see Steve’s hands fisting in the sheets, muscles in his arms flexing as he clearly struggled not to grab at Bucky.

“No,” Steve gasped. “No one’s ever…”

“Felt how hard you are? How big?” Steve groaned and Bucky tightened his grip, stroking him, hand slick from all of the fluid Steve was leaking. “How much you’re dripping? Fuck Stevie, I want to taste you.”  
Bucky leaned over, licking once across Steve’s swollen tip, collecting a drop of fluid, before he felt a hand in his hair, tugging.

“Bucky, stop, I’m gonna come.”

He looked up. Steve’s eyes were a bit desperate.

“I thought that was the point, doll. Want to watch you come, want to make you feel so good you can’t hold back.” 

“I want that, but I want you…” Steve paused, still breathing heavily. “I want you inside me, want us to come together.”

Hearing Steve say that, that he wanted Bucky like that, it made his erection throb with arousal and his heart pound in a mix of love and anxiety.

“Fuck, Stevie, are you sure? I want that more than you can imagine, but I don’t want to hurt you.”

“There’s some Vaseline in my kit.” 

Bucky sat back on his heels. Steve’s expression was so earnest, such a damn boy scout, he was even prepared for this. Bucky released him and scrambled to the foot of the bed, flipping the trunk open and digging through it. Feeling a round jar under a pile of clothes, he pulled it out. It was half empty.

“Stevie, you gonna tell me what you’ve been using this for?”

“You know.”

“But I don’t know, doll. You gonna tell me?” Bucky crawled back, slipping between Steve’s legs, and pressing his thighs wide. He opened the lid, taking Steve’s right hand and dipping the fingers in. “Would you rather show me?” 

Steve’s cheeks were on fire but he took himself in hand, stroking firmly while Bucky watched, unbelievably turned on by the sight of Steve fisting his own cock, stroking it hard. Bucky’s hand slipped down to his own neglected erection, palming it through his pants. 

“Take them off, Buck. I want to touch you.”

Bucky dragged his gaze up. There was a faint sheen of sweat on Steve’s upper lip that Bucky wanted to taste. But first, he really did need to get out of his pants. Sitting back, he tugged his boots off, gaze caught on Steve’s face, watching the pleasure building there. Boots and socks gone, he stood up, unzipping, pulling pants and underwear down in one move. He felt a flash of uncertainty as he looked down at Steve whose hand had stilled.

“Come here.” Steve's voice was a little rough as Bucky knelt on the bed, hearing it creak beneath their combined weight. Steve reached out a hand, tugging, and Bucky crawled forward until his hips rested between Steve’s legs, their chests pressed together. Steve was radiating heat like a furnace despite the cool air around them and Bucky leaned over, kissing, licking at the salty sweat along Steve’s upper lip. Steve arched up into him, their erections rubbing together. Bucky groaned, brushing his slightly scruffy cheek against Steve’s smooth one.

“Any more of that and I’ll come before I can get inside you, Stevie.”

“Can’t have that.” Steve’s hands stroked over his chest before pressing him up and back until he was resting on his knees between Steve’s muscular thighs. 

“You sure?” He felt stupid asking but it was just so hard to believe, that Steve wanted this as much as Bucky did.

“Don’t be a jerk, of course, I’m sure.” Steve softened his words with a smile, groping for the jar of Vaseline, putting it in Bucky’s hands. Bucky dipped the fingers of his right hand in while he reached for the pillow to prop Steve’s hips a little higher. 

“Tell me if it hurts,” Bucky ordered. Aroused but nervous as hell, he took a deep breath and stroked his fingers along the open crease between Steve’s ass cheeks. Steve’s thighs tensed so Bucky started to place little kisses along his inner thigh, trying to relax him as he traced over the entrance to Steve’s body. It felt crazy tight, just skimming over the surface, and for a second, he doubted that this was possible without causing pain. But he nipped at Steve’s thigh as he pressed his index finger against the delicate opening and it slid right in, accompanied by a gasp from Steve.

“Okay?” Bucky held still, Steve was tight like a vice around his finger. “Stevie?”

“S’fine, feels weird, it’s okay Buck.”

“You’re so tight.” Bucky twisted his finger, using his thumb to stroke around the limb. “Gonna have to relax, doll, if you want me to fit.” Steve frowned and Bucky leaned over, brushing a kiss to the tip of Steve’s cock where it lay against washboard abs. It twitched against his lips and he grinned, feeling the death grip on his finger loosen. He continued to kiss and lick at Steve’s cock until he slipped another finger in. Steve clamped down again at first but relaxed much quicker this time and it wasn’t long before one of his hands was tugging at the back of Bucky’s head. He looked up. Somehow Steve had got a hold of the jar again and was coating his own fingers.

“Bucky, I’m good, come on, I need you.” 

Bucky jerked as Steve reached out, closing his fist across Bucky’s suddenly throbbing erection. Shit! Felt like he went from zero to 60 in an instant. He’d been so distracted with getting Steve ready, making him feel good. Now all he could feel was the pulse between his thighs and the strength of Steve’s hand as he stroked him. Panting, he grabbed Steve’s hand, stilling it. Steve was grinning back at him.

“Ready?” Steve’s voice was smug, reminding Bucky that no matter how sweet he thought Steve was, he was a little shit too. He took a deep breath.

“Turn over, Stevie. Hands and knees, it’ll be easier.” 

Steve shook his head.

“It’ll be fine. I want to see you.” 

Steve reached out, snagging Bucky’s hip and dragging him closer until his thighs were pressed snugly up against Steve’s backside. Bucky stroked his cheek, sharing a soft kiss before sitting back, one hand gripping his cock, the other pressing Steve’s leg back toward his chest. Pressing firmly, he kept his eyes on Steve’s face, biting his lip as he pushed inside. He needed to go slow, watching for any sign that he was hurting him, the urge to protect Steve as strong now as it was when they were kids. 

A sharp gasp from Steve had him freezing.

“No, keep going, feels good.” 

Steve wriggled beneath him and thrust up slightly and Bucky slid in that last inch. He looked down. Fuck, he was buried to the hilt. Letting Steve’s leg down carefully, he let his fingers trace over the edges of Steve’s body, stretched tightly around him. Steve let out a strangled moan and clenched down.

“Ah, Stevie, don’t.” It took all of Bucky’s self-control not to thrust hard into the exquisite tight heat that surrounded him. Cautiously, he started to move, closing his eyes as he rocked his hips. Steve was trying to move with him, thrusting up. Opening his eyes, he stared down at Steve who was staring right back, lips a little red and swollen. 

“Buck.” Steve was staring at his lips and Bucky knew what he wanted. But Steve was a lot bigger than the dames Bucky had been with. Carefully pulling out and letting go of Steve with a firm stroke, Bucky sat back on his heels.

“Come on, doll.” Bucky took Steve’s hands and pulled him forward until Steve was straddling his lap, face slightly above Bucky’s, forcing him to look up. He held Steve’s hip with one hand, thumb stroking, as he held his own cock with the other, pushing back inside, unable to hold back a gasp of pleasure. Steve’s hands cupped his face and they shared a panting kiss, sloppy with desire. 

Steve rocked back against him and they quickly found a rhythm, Bucky smothering Steve’s whimpers with his kisses as Steve drove down, thighs flexing. Bucky could feel his orgasm building and he slipped his hand between them, stroking Steve in time with their thrusts. He felt one of Steve’s hands fist against his back and then Steve’s muscles clenched around his cock as he came, spilling between their bellies, Steve’s groans against his neck. Bucky released Steve’s cock, wrapping both arms tightly around him. He felt Steve’s lips moving against his cheek.

“Come on, Buck, finish in me.” 

And Bucky lost it, thrusting hard once, twice before he came with a growl, vision whiting out as he bit into Steve’s shoulder. It took him a moment to get his breath back. He felt Steve shiver and tightened his arms as he licked and kissed at the red mark he’d left. A shared kiss on the lips and he pulled out, Steve flopping back, tugging Bucky to sprawl over him.

“Not too heavy?” Even though he knew it wasn’t likely, he couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Not now.” Steve’s hands rested against his lower back. 

“So…was it what you expected? Did I live up to my reputation?”

“What I expected?” Steve asked, a small smile curving his lips. “It was better.” He leaned up slightly, lips gently parting Bucky’s, a slow deep kiss full of affection. It made Bucky’s heart ache. He started down at Steve’s smooth perfect chest before gazing up at his eyes, blue as ever, that hadn’t changed at all. 

“I love you.” And I don’t deserve you but I don’t think I can let you go. 

Steve’s smile was blinding, Bucky’s fingers were tracing over it before he even thought. Steve’s hand closed around his and his lips pressed against Bucky’s fingers. 

“I love you too, Buck.”


End file.
